Alone? During Christmas?
by FiniteXS
Summary: A short oneshot for Christmas. Contains PikoxMiki and small amounts of RinxLen and ReixRui. Rated T for...almost swearing.


**Alone? During Christmas? (Oneshot)**

_Note: A random romance oneshot for Christmas (Yes, I am aware that I'm pretty late). This story is actually my first experience in writing any romance, so I would be grateful if you people reading this could give ANY advice at all. Without any further delays, enjoy the story._

_Thank you to Neon for beta reading._

Piko and Miki – Age 8

Piko sat down on the bench, waiting for his mother to pick him up from school. The white haired boy linked his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander as he thought about random things, such as when the school was going to their field trip to the amusement park or when the president would make a new calendar for the world.*

"Hey. Wake up." A soft, feminine voice whispered to Piko as if she thought the teachers would scold her if she spoke up too loudly. Lazily, Piko opened his eyes. In front of him was a fiery, red haired girl; she had light green eyes and a large ahoge. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. Piko just blinked once and closed his eyes again. "Hey. Don't ignore me." Her voice was slightly raised and sounded slightly annoyed. Piko just ignored her and kept his eyes closed. Suddenly, she yelled, "GET UP AND STOP IGNORING ME!"

Piko opened his eyes and looked at the now angry, flushed girl in front of him. He grinned at her and said, "Hi! I'm Piko!"

The girl's angry expression gradually turned into one of confusion as she kept on looking at Piko's grinning face. She awkwardly said in her quiet voice, "Hi…uhm…"

"What's your name? Did you forget it?" Piko said in a teasing voice.

The girl gritted her teeth and yelled, "MY NAME'S MIKI!"

Piko, who was still grinning, said, "Well, Miki, it's nice to meet you, and I have to go now." Piko grabbed his backpack and ran off, waving at a very confused Miki.

Miki stared at the car that drove away as she muttered under her breath, "What a strange boy…"

Piko and Miki – Age 10

"Piko! That's unfair! Come back here, you cheater!" Piko was running away from the fiery haired girl behind her. He laughed and came to a sudden stop, allowing for Miki to catch up.

By the time Miki caught up to Piko, he was sitting down on the grass of his backyard, waiting for her. Miki sat down next to Piko, panting. "So, how was I a cheater?"

Miki huffed and indignantly said, "You're taller than me."

There was complete silence between the two before Piko said, "…Miki, you're taller than me."

Miki stood up and said, "Oh yeah? Stand up then!"

Piko grinned at her and stood up. They faced each other, trying to appear as tall as possible. Miki's eyes were busy looking up at the top of their heads in order to judge who the taller one was. Piko rolled his eyes at this, but something caught his eye. He looked straight into Miki's eyes; he didn't ever remember them to be so mesmerizing. He stared into her eyes as he tried to find out why he couldn't look away from them. The pupils were looking upwards, still trying to determine who was taller. After a few seconds, he finally managed to tear his eyes away from hers. He tried to distract himself, but ended up looking at her face instead. Her tongue was slightly sticking out of the left side of her mouth as she tried to concentrate. He found himself also unable to look away from her face. There was just…something about it. Piko mentally hit himself as he felt his face start to heat up for an unknown reason. Maybe he was sick?

"Ha! I'm actually taller!" Miki's voice broke the seemingly odd trance on Piko and allowed him to look away. Miki's bragging was tuned out as Piko thought about what just happened. Why couldn't he look away from her face? And why did his face feel so hot? "…iko…Piko!" Piko's head snapped up to see Miki's concerned face. Miki worriedly said, "Is there something wrong Piko? Your face is all red!" She placed her forehead on his and took a quick step back. "You're really hot, Piko!" Before letting Piko speak, Miki ran off while yelling "Auntie Meiko? Piko's sick!"

Piko was put in bed for the rest of the day by his overprotective mother. Meiko quickly ushered Miki back home and took care of her son, worried about his health.

Piko and Miki – Age 14

"…and he was such an ass! He made me pay for everything and didn't even say bye and…" Piko rolled his eyes at Miki's ranting to him during study hall, but still listened to her. They were in a small, empty corner of the library, so no one really heard them talk. Miki's quiet but furious voice was still going on and on about how her last date with Mikuo went badly. Piko always felt jealous whenever Miki ranted to him about her dates. It always angered him to know how badly Miki was being treated by the other guys. "….he completely ignored me- Piko, are you listening to me?"

Piko tried to sound interested as he said, "Yea, I'm listening." Miki didn't need a lot of encouragement to continue her ranting. Luckily (for Piko), the bell rang a few seconds later, signaling that school was over. Piko quickly stood up and said, "I've gotta go catch my bus. I'll call you later, Miki." He quickly ran out of the room while waving to Miki, leaving a confused Miki behind who also had a strange sense of déjà vu.

Piko ran through the hallways, annoyed at how short he was compared to everyone else. It was always hard for him to get through the hallways without being shoved at least three times. He quickly got onto his bus and talked to the bus driver, Kaito, for a bit before moving to the back of the bus to where his friends were.

"Hey, what took you so long? Were you busy fixing your ahoge or something?" said the blonde haired devil, also known as Len. He was always the trickster one of the group, but he was still a good guy.

Piko nonchalantly responded back to him, "Nah, I was just trying to avoid you for as long as possible."

Rei, the normally quiet and cool one, let out a small smile when he heard this. He said in his normal quiet, polite voice to Len, "You're making fun of his ahoge when you probably spend about half an hour getting your hair like that?"

Len blushed a bit at this (Probably because it was true) and said, "It does NOT take that long…maybe twenty minutes. So, Piko, what really did take you so long to get here?"

He was probably trying to get the attention off himself. "Oh, not much. I was just talking to Miki."

Len gave a slightly perverted smile while Rei gave me a small thumbs up. Piko sighed and said, "No, not THAT way. She was just ranting about how her date was crap."

Len laughed and patted my back. "Piko, my boy, you'll fall for her soon."

Piko brushed Len's hand off his back and said in an annoyed voice, "I'm not 'your boy' or whatever that bullcrap is, and she's just a friend. Now shut up before I punch you in the face."

Len just laughed and put his hands behind his back. "No need to get so touchy about the subject. Unless…maybe she's already your girlfriend."

Rei leaned on the window, sighing as Len and Piko argued about trivial things, like who the bigger idiot was and who was manlier.

Piko and Miki - Age 15 (Present time)

"Why did I decide to come here again?" Piko said, annoyed. He was walking with Miki to the Christmas party that was currently being hosted by Len at his (FREAKIN' HUGE) mansion. How Len convinced his parents to allow this party was a mystery to Piko.

"You said that you were going to be alone on Christmas because your parents weren't home, so I decided to bring you with me. It's better to be with others during Christmas," Miki said, impatiently looking at her watch.

Piko sighed and said, "You didn't have to bring me with you. I'm used to being alone."

Miki looked at Piko and loudly stated, "You aren't going to be alone during Christmas if I can do anything about it." She anxiously looked down at her watch and said, "Piko, come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Miki started to run ahead of him, leaving behind the grumbling white haired boy. Piko tried to catch up to her, but was unable to because of the patches of slippery ice. Piko couldn't help but mentally rant to himself about how unfair it was for Miki to STILL be taller than him after all these years as he saw her figure slowly grow smaller through the falling, falling snow.

By the time Piko got to the party, Miki was impatiently waiting at the front door, checking her watch and anxiously looking inside. When Miki saw Piko, she said, "Finally, you're here! Now let's go!" Without giving Piko a chance to catch his breath, she quickly pulled him into the house.

* * *

><p>Piko sat down on a chair as he drank some water. Other than being forced to meet all of Miki's close friends, the party was pretty fun. There were mistletoes put up on the ceiling by Len, probably just for fun, but he was forced to kiss Rin by the others when he and Rin ended up under one. Instead of being embarrassed like Piko had hoped for, Len just showed off his "This is going to be fun" grin and kissed Rin on the lips in front of everyone. Rin just blushed, but didn't resist while everyone else cheered and whistled.<p>

Piko warily looked above his head to make sure that the mistletoes weren't near him. He wouldn't want to be caught under one. Although…he wouldn't mind kissing Mi- Piko choked on his water as the thought came up into his head. She was just a friend. A very close friend, but just a friend. He quickly shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts and continued drinking his water.

* * *

><p>Len ducked behind a chair as he watched Piko warily look above his head, probably looking for a mistletoe. Len grinned at Piko's actions as he pulled out his cell phone. He went to his contacts and went over to the "R" section, looking for Rei. Within a few seconds, Len found his name and called him.<p>

Len heard a loud sigh over the other end of the phone. "You are aware that I'm in the same room as you, right?"

Len saw Rei at the door, glaring at him. He just grinned at Rei and quietly said into the phone, "But this is SO much cooler and secretive than just talking. That's boring."

Rei just rolled his eyes and hung up. He walked over to Len and punched him on the head. "What do you want?"

Len rubbed his head and said in a fake sad voice, "Rei, I thought we were FRIENDS."

He ignored the blonde haired boy and said, "What do you want?"

Len huffed and said, "Fine. I want you to help me with something."

Rei's eyes widened a bit before he said, "No. You're plans are always doomed to failure. Don't you remember the water balloon incident? Or the kangaroo incident?"

Len, no longer rubbing his head, grinned at him and said, "My plans work sometimes. Besides, people still enjoyed those incidents, even if we did get detention for a month." He allowed for his grin to turn into a small frown as he said, "And if you don't help me, I'll tell Rui about your crus-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Rei looked away from Len, his cheeks slightly pink.

Len mischievously grinned again and said, "So, are you going to help?"

Rei dejectedly mumbled toward the ground, "Not like I have a choice."

When Len saw his depressed expression, he felt some pity for the taller, black haired boy. Barely any, but it was still there. "Hey, cheer up. After I'm done with Piko, I'll help you get together with Rui."

Rei looked up at Len with a surprised but almost happy expression on his face. "Think you can do that?"

Len patted his back and said, "Rei, they don't call me 'The Matchmaker' for nothing. Now let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Piko, come here. I need to tell you something." The white haired boy heard Len's voice come from the corner of the room near a door leading to the balcony.<p>

He lazily got up and walked over to Len, wondering why he wanted to see him. "Hey, shota. What is it?" It was always fun for Piko to call Len shota, partially because it was true and partially because he always freaked out whenever Piko called him that.

Piko saw Len grit his teeth when he called him that, but unlike the other times, he just brushed it off and smiled. "I just wanted to know about what you thought about the party."

Alarmed, Piko took a step back from Len when he heard his voice. Len was always planning something when he spoke with THAT voice. Piko warily looked at him and said, "What're you planning now, Len?"

Len innocently said, "Oh, nothing at all. Let's go out to talk." He opened the balcony door and stepped out, waiting for Piko to follow. He carefully stepped out while looking for any cameras, snakes, flying pigs etc. Len was ALWAYS unpredictable. He even got a kangaroo from Australia and released it during school once, all because he was dared to. It was fun, but only after the school got the football team, the cops, AND animal control, the kangaroo was tamed.

Everything looked normal. Just a normal balcony with a normal moon and a normal mistletoe and…wait, MISTLETOE? Piko jumped back from Len, as the blonde boy gave a small shout of surprise. He grasped the railing as he looked at Len, who saw what he was looking at and turned red. "D-don't just to conclusions like that!" Len said, slightly stuttering. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and calmly said, "This is for your own good, Piko."

Piko began to panic at Len's words. Oh god, what was he going to do? Out here, alone. With a mistletoe above us. Instead of doing what Piko thought he would do, he ran inside and locked the door. It took Piko a few seconds to realize that he was locked out, but when he realized, he ran over to the door and tried to open the door. "Len! Let me in, right NOW! I don't know what you're doing, but you better open this door right now, you piece of bullsh-"

Suddenly, the door quickly opened and Miki stumbled out of the doorway. She stared at Piko with wide eyes and then joined him in trying to pull the door open. Piko could hear Len say "Thanks, Rei" before he turned to the door and said in a teasing voice, "Calm down, you two. I'll let you in…once you two kiss." He pointed up at the mistletoe, making Miki look up. She looked up and quickly stared down at the ground, blushing.

The now angry white haired boy tried pulling the door harder, face completely flushed. "You motherfu-!"

Suddenly, Piko felt a pair of hands grab him and tip his head up. He looked up into Miki's red face (which now matched her hair) and closed eyes. Piko felt her lips gently brush against his for a few seconds before pulling away. Piko was too shocked to do anything but stare at her, unsure of what to think. Did she just KISS him? It…actually felt pretty nice.

Miki was tightly grasping the railing of the balcony, looking at the ground. When Piko saw this, he decided that he didn't mind Miki taking his first kiss. He tenderly grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She looked up from the ground at the smiling boy with a surprised expression on her face but eventually smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

Piko heard the door open behind us and someone, probably Len, clapping. Miki and Piko turned around to see Len with a camera tucked under his armpit and a satisfied grin on his face. "And you thought my plan would fail this time," he smugly said.

Piko, instead of being mad at Len, playfully punched his head and walked back into the party with Miki holding his hand. He looked up at her smiling face and contently grinned back at her. "So, Piko, aren't you glad that I brought you here?" she happily said.

The said boy just shrugged and said in a teasing voice, "Well, I DID get to kiss you, so I guess it's a good enough reason to be happy. And I'm not sure whether this was clear, but Miki, do you wanna go out?"

Miki slightly blushed at this, but she smiled and said, "Yea, of course!" Piko joyfully laughed and let Miki pull him around, not minding that she was showing him off to her friends. As he was being dragged around, Piko thought about the conversation they had on their way to the party. Miki WAS right. It was better to be with others during Christmas.

*= 2012. Mayan calendar ending and all that stuff.

_**Note: Hopefully, this story wasn't too cliche or too boring. As I said above, ANY advice is appreciated for a first time romance writer. As a final note, MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS! Hopefully, everyone had fun.**__**  
><strong>__**Review button likes advice for writing better.**__**  
><strong>_**VVV**


End file.
